


詹眉/NEVER HAVE I EVER

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 在一次刺激的慶祝過後，勒布朗和戴維斯玩起了酒桌遊戲，在只有他們兩個人的情況下。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 1





	詹眉/NEVER HAVE I EVER

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：  
> NEVER HAVE I EVER是一種美國的酒桌遊戲。
> 
> 稍微介紹一下玩法↓  
> 某甲：我從來沒干過搶劫  
> 某乙：我幹過一票  
> →某乙喝酒。  
> 某甲：我曾經嘗過鯡魚罐頭  
> 某乙：我沒有嘗試過  
> →某甲喝酒。  
> 某甲：我上過女人  
> 某乙：好巧 我和你上過同一個女人  
> →甲、乙都喝酒。  
> 某甲：我沒有殺過人  
> 某乙：我也沒有殺過  
> →甲、乙都不喝酒。  
> ●互相暗戀的兩個人，OOC屬於我！！  
> ●我在練筆 別罵了別罵了嗚嗚*掉眼淚*

勝利、勝利，沒什麼比慶祝勝利還要愉悅的事情了，勒布朗把他買的幾打啤酒都搬到客廳來，那些玻璃製的瓶子叮叮噹噹發出清脆的聲響，現在他可以稍微休息一下了。

他邀請了湖人隊的隊友們來他家慶祝，那個亮閃閃的金色獎杯就靜靜地躺在不遠處的櫥櫃裡，勒布朗仍舊記得捧起它的那一刻，他的手心依然殘留著那種感覺，它是個冰冷的金屬製品，但是它火熱而又滾燙，像是一團熱情的火在他手裡跳動。

哦，它就像是迷人的阿弗洛狄忒，勒布朗又看了它一眼，然後坐到沙發上去，沙發是怠惰的墳墓，勒布朗感覺自己的屁股陷下去了半截，這太軟了，他愛這個新換的沙發。他點開FACETIME的圖標，「讓我來發起群聊通話。」勒布朗說，他把湖人隊的成員們都選中，然後等待了大概十來個響聲，戴維斯把視頻接上了。

「嗨AD，」勒布朗對戴維斯打了個招呼，戴維斯今天穿的很漂亮，他選擇了一條寶藍色的絲綢襯衫，他比例恰到好處的身材巧妙地撐起了布料，「嗨勒布朗，」戴維斯衝著他揮了揮手，「我想大概還要五分鐘我就可以到了，我現在正在穿過你家附近那個公園。」

「好的，」勒布朗說，杜德利和庫茲馬接入了視頻，緊接著是波普、格林、霍華德...最後一個連上的是JR，當他連進視頻的瞬間，勒布朗沒忍住笑了出來。

「JR，最後一個連上的可是要罰酒的，」他對JR說，後者發出懊惱的聲音，所有人都被JR逗笑了，勒布朗又叮囑他們大概要路上小心之類的話雲雲。「——勒布朗媽媽，我想吃烤蘋果派！」當勒布朗說完最後一句話的時後，JR用一種甕聲甕氣的聲音說。

麥基幸災樂禍地對JR做了個祈禱的手勢，「祝福你，我的朋友，這是一條來自素食搭檔的祝福，」他對JR說，「願天堂有超級素食菜譜，我受夠園區的菜花肉排了。」然後JR馬上退出了視頻通話。很幸運，在勒布朗開口想要罵他的時候JR的視頻窗口變成了黑色。

勒布朗給JR發了一個中指的EMOJI。然後JR很快回复了一個哭笑不得的表情。

勒布朗把手機的屏幕鎖上，他又等了一小會，看著墻壁上掛鐘的指針順時針轉，一圈、兩圈、三圈，他才坐不住，他又起來檢查了一下客廳的地板，把準備的食物又清點了一下，在他把桌布抖平的時候，有人按了門鈴。

「你好勒布朗。」門口的是戴維斯，他成功奪得了「進入勒布朗家」的頭籌，勒布朗給他遞了一雙拖鞋，「恭喜你AD，我決定給你個第一名的獎勵！」勒布朗對戴維斯說。

「你要獎勵我什麼？」戴維斯挑了挑眉毛，他發誓他甚至開始遐想，勒布朗對他說「我決定獎勵給你一個讚」的時候他有些耷拉下去，好吧，這其實也不錯。戴維斯穿好拖鞋到沙發邊上坐下，他和勒布朗有一搭沒一搭地閒聊。然後很快陸陸續續地進來了一堆人，直到所有人來齊。「來慶祝我們的勝利！」勒布朗說，他開了一瓶香檳，「湖人總冠軍！」

他們的慶祝持續了大概三個多小時，直到以霍華德為首，他們已經開始發酒瘋了，他們在勒布朗家的客廳跳舞，從探戈跳到四小天鵝(讓我們恭喜霍華德、杜德利、波普、麥基)，庫茲馬把音樂開的很大，這太要命了。

霍華德一把脫掉了自己的短袖，露出自己健碩的肌肉，暖黃色的燈光打在他棕黑色的皮膚上，「救命啊德懷特，你看起來像脫衣舞男——」JR說，然後霍華德嘔了一聲，這是他要嘔吐的預兆，「哦不，快走吧快走吧再見勒布朗媽媽明天見！」JR眼疾手快地把霍華德的短袖從地上撿起來，然後用力把「四小天鵝」一個一個推出屋子，然後拉上其他人，嘔吐會引發連鎖效應，他要在混亂爆發之前制止這場災難，「再見親愛的勒布朗，願你有個好心情！」JR在關上門之前大喊。

所以這就是這個故事發生的前傳，這是個很沒品的惡俗故事，就是這樣，請相信我對湖人隊各位的愛——快樂的湖人隊小日常結束了，然後他們紛紛回家，睡覺啦晚安各位——事實上還沒有結束，讓我們繼續來講戴維斯和勒布朗的故事吧。勒布朗向戴維斯建議了一個酒桌遊戲，只有他們兩個人玩，基於戴維斯決定在勒布朗家過夜的前提。

勒布朗是這麼說的：「AD，你想在我家過夜嗎，我們可以一起打2K。」他沒喝多少酒，戴維斯也是，不過戴維斯之前被香檳噴了一身，這導致他剛剛才從勒布朗的浴室裡出來——這就是為什麼他沒有和JR一起走的原因，JR跑的太急甚至忘掉了戴維斯，看起來他只能在勒布朗家過夜了。好吧好吧，這是個有趣的巧合，不是我故意設計的，只是勒布朗不小心把香檳噴了戴維斯一身，他那條漂亮的襯衫全部濕透了。所以他現在剛衝了個澡，穿著勒布朗的衣服坐在沙發上。

「好的勒布朗。」於是戴維斯答應了他，勒布朗看了一眼地上的玻璃酒瓶，大概還剩下一小點，「我們先來玩『NEVER HAVE I EVER』如何？」他問戴維斯，「我們可以把剩下來的酒解決掉。」

「這不符合邏輯，」戴維斯說，「我們只有兩個人，雖然說這也無所謂——應該沒有什麼糟糕的大冒險吧？」

好吧，那只不過是個謊言，勒布朗的目的很微妙，「這很有意義，」他說，「這樣可以讓我們變得更加有默契，我的好兄弟。」

「我沒有興趣參與這種幼稚的遊戲。」與之相反的是，戴維斯他其實很想玩這個，但是見了鬼了，勒布朗提到了「好兄弟」這個詞，這讓他又有些不舒服了，好吧好吧，好兄弟好兄弟，作為勒布朗千千萬萬的好兄弟中的一員，安東尼戴維斯，決定還是留下來陪勒布朗玩這個遊戲。

反正其他人都走了，這也不是什麼讓人尷尬的事情。但是當他們只剩下兩個人的時候，所有的情緒都被無限放大了，而那些平時的表露則消融的無影無蹤。他們的情緒被微妙地調動了起來，這不在像之前那樣所表現的什麼兄弟情，戴維斯才不是這麼想的，他對勒布朗的一些關於別的事物的想法——但是他才不會告訴勒布朗，他偽裝的很好，他把所有不應該出現的想法都偷偷藏在了恰到好處的關心上。

勒布朗接了他一句:「你說過我應該試著了解一下你，公平起見，你也應該試著了解一下我。」

戴維斯飛快地看了他一眼，「那我先來？」他說，他感覺自己的心臟跳的很快，他有一種偷窺秘辛的刺激感，他有機會知道一些秘密，一些不會被其他人知道、但是很快就會被他知道的事情，不是那些整天被媒體炒來炒去的惡俗小道消息，勒布朗即將親口告訴他——但是他不可以問那些會讓勒布朗覺得尷尬的事情，這令他倍感糾結，萬一勒布朗覺得他是個愛窺探別人隱私的下作人物，呃好吧，他決定先問一個問題試試水。

「放心，就算真的輪到你了我也不會讓你喝酒的，說個『CHEERS』就行，你隨便提一個吧？」勒布朗不痛不癢地笑了一下，「開始吧，我已經準備好了！」

「呃...我從來沒在考試中作過弊？」

勒布朗搖搖頭，「我也沒有，」但他顯然對這個問題不太滿意，「讓我們來點更刺激的問題，親愛的AD，來點真正的隱私，這沒什麼不好意思的——那我來一個，我從來沒真的喝的酩酊大醉過。」說完他看向戴維斯。

戴維斯覺得一陣尷尬，在奧蘭多奪冠的那一天他幾乎快喝吐了，那天他是被人用輪椅推回酒店的，「好吧我有，」他小小地聳肩，「那想來我要罰上一杯了？我喝一點應該沒什麼——」他給自己倒了一小杯，當酒液滑過他的喉嚨的時候他閃過無數個念頭，不不，他不可以問勒布朗這個，他絕對不可以問，於是他花了一點時間想了一下：「我從未和我的隊友談過戀愛。」

他看到勒布朗沉默了一下，他的心臟幾乎快要從他的嗓子眼裡蹦出來了，那個鮮活的玩意兒在他的喉嚨裡擠來擠去，是德懷恩韋德嗎？是凱里歐文或者是別的其他的人嗎——他不知道勒布朗曾經有沒有發生過一些什麼，勒布朗沒和他說過這些。說點什麼，勒布朗，他的沉默就像是一灘死亡的淤泥，戴維斯注視著那攤淤泥，他希望他能有一雙靜謐的眼睛，能夠在不摻雜任何嫉妒、憤怒的情緒的情況下，注視著勒布朗——過了一會(其實只有幾秒，戴維斯覺得像經過了幾個世紀一樣難熬)，勒布朗說：「我也沒有。」他豐潤的嘴唇一開一合，戴維斯的眼睛瞪大了，這是一個出乎他意料之外的答案，嫉妒本來爬過了他的腦袋，現在它們又像潮水一樣退去了，他驚訝地注視著勒布朗。

勒布朗好笑地看著戴維斯，戴維斯瞪了又瞪，然後把視線從他臉上挪開，勒布朗想了想，現在是他的回合，「處於領袖的位置使我感到自信且愉快。」勒布朗說。

一開始戴維斯點了點頭，但緊接著他感到猶豫，然後他搖了搖頭，於是勒布朗給自己倒了一杯，戴維斯的心跳很難平復下來，他的大腦現在很熱，他思考了一會，接下來輪到他了，他想了想，「我沒有和任何人做過愛，」他說，他的身體開始繃緊了，他的大腦有些增熵——我應該說這個嗎，他想，但是他的腦袋有一點暈乎乎的。他把雙手交叉環抱住胸部，就像是一種安全感的保護。他不應該問這個的，他胡亂動動腦袋，他反應過來自己說了一個不太閤適的、可能會觸及勒布朗雷區的話題，「——抱歉勒布朗，要不我換一個問題？」他別過頭，對著墻壁說，他的聲線拉緊了。

他是一個人，只是一個人和自我意識的可憐的一部分而已，那個念想的鬼魂殘魂未盡，它從灰燼和熾熱的火焰中跑了出來，他知道勒布朗的餘光可以看到他，他在擔心，他在等待一個答案，他把目光投在勒布朗的嘴唇上，然後惴惴不安地把頭微微低了下去，這是個很尷尬的話題，他不應該問這個的，對不起勒布朗——

勒布朗轉過來看他，把頭偏向一邊好像在猶豫他該不該點頭。最終，他搖頭了(戴維斯鬆了一口氣)，當他終於開口說話的時候，他的聲音就像羽毛一樣輕柔，帶著一種微妙的脆弱，「這沒什麼AD」，代替的，他決定說點嚇人的事情來轉移話題，這隻是個遊戲，但他決定告訴戴維斯，哪怕這會讓這個遊戲變得一團糟，他把一個魚雷投進了大海，看著浪花爆濺開來。「我曾經想過自殺。」他說。

有一瞬間，戴維斯的下巴微微向下張開了，隨即他又喀地一聲咬緊了牙關，「勒布朗...」過了一會他輕輕地皺了皺眉頭，然後慢慢地搖搖腦袋。勒布朗給自己倒了杯酒。

「該你了。」勒布朗好像什麼事也沒發生一樣繼續說。但是這太——我是說，戴維斯不敢相信，勒布朗不像是那樣的人，但是...他不希望勒布朗這樣做，他太想知道發生了什麼了，到底是因為誰？勒布朗不應該被這樣對待，戴維斯的臉色看起來不太好，他用一種乾巴巴的聲音說，幾乎像是說出來會讓他很痛苦似的，「我從未被任何人需要過，就像是我——就像是我需要他那樣需要我。」

勒布朗用力地點頭，氣氛開始變得糟糕了起來，他們碰了碰杯然後把酒液喝光，周圍的詭異氛圍和突然翻湧的苦悶讓戴維斯胸口不停膨脹的酸楚泡泡都有了理由。——你不要在夜晚尋找真相，不然你的靈魂就會變得饑餓。

勒布朗咳嗽了一下，然後他說：「我從來沒有像現在一樣這麼嫉妒過誰。」他看了一眼戴維斯，然後又如同掩飾一般把自己的視線轉了回去。戴維斯遲緩地點了點頭，氣氛尷尬地上升到了一個微妙的極點。戴維斯把自己的手張開，看著自己的掌紋，然後又把手攥成一個拳頭，好像這就是他全部的防禦工事似的。最終，他開口說話了，他相信那是酒精指示他的，一定是，他帶著一種前所未有的語氣。「我從未向任何一個人邀吻。」戴維斯自暴自棄地說。勒布朗的瞳孔縮小了，他幾乎快為戴維斯的一連串反應呻吟出聲，他站起身走到戴維斯旁邊，「我也是，」勒布朗說，戴維斯仍舊固執地低著頭不看他，「在遇到某個人之前，我從來沒想過要和誰做愛，或者一起生活——」他把手放到戴維斯的脖子後面，摸了摸戴維斯的後頸，戴維斯的身上已經都是汗了。「輪到你了，繼續，親愛的安東尼。」

「我不知道——我從未有過這種感覺...」戴維斯對著勒布朗喃喃自語。勒布朗點點頭，他為這夢寐以求的時刻用力點頭，他把手掌放在戴維斯的眼睛上，戴維斯的睫毛在他的手下不停地顫動，像是一隻不安的蝴蝶一樣。「別停下...」戴維斯對勒布朗小聲說，然後勒布朗低頭吻了他。這是他唯一能做出的反應，舔上他性感的嘴唇然後狠狠吻住他，他記得戴維斯說他從來沒和別人接過吻，那麼他不介意讓戴維斯體驗一下，勒布朗在性愛上是個無師自通的天才。

戴維斯急急地喘氣，他的胸口隱隱作痛，突然間他明白了，他需要勒布朗知道，他要讓勒布朗明白這件事對他來說意味著什麼，到底怎樣讓勒布朗完全地陷入進去，他伸手圍住勒布朗的脖子然後兇狠地回吻他，以一種野蠻的力度回應他。

勒布朗睜大眼睛看他：「你知道你在做些什麼嗎？」

戴維斯覺得他知道，他很早就想這麼做了，很早很早以前，那個隱秘的陶罐子終於爆裂開來，「我就想這麼做，」他說，「如果你願意的話。」

「求之不得。」勒布朗小聲說，然後他再次蓋上了戴維斯的眼睛。國王陛下給了他一個溫柔的親吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> NO，我好想睡覺，我想我現在需要睡眠，現在是凌晨兩點鐘，要死了。再見了家人們。


End file.
